Inspector Spacetime Video Greeting (TV story)
Inspector Spacetime Video Greeting was a short live-action skit featuring the Eleventh Inspector, created by Travis Richey to be shown at Chicago TARDIS 2011 and also released as a webcast on Richey's YouTube channel, a few days before the actual convention. The first appearance of the Eleventh Inspector as played by Richey since his debut in Biology 101, the short was part of the promotional campaign for the Untitled Web Series, not yet renamed from its working title of Inspector Spacetime. Plot The Inspector, who has just finished saving humanity for the nth time, has a message for his fans at the Chicago TARDIS 2011 convention… Summary The Eleventh Inspector bursts into a room backwards, brandishing his lit Optic Pocketknife and telling off-screen "Blorgon scum" to retreat yet he blast them with it, which he eventually does. This seems to indeed take care of the Blorgon situation, with the Inspector now being able to turn around and realise he is on air. Greeting his audience, he notes that they probably know who he is already, only to introduce himself all the same ("I am the Inspector. You may call me… the Inspector.") before saying what a pleasure it is for him to be able to talk to the people at what an off-screen American-accented voice supplies is the Chicago TARDIS 2011. This breaks the Inspector's enthusiasm as he wonders why on Earth it is called "Chicago TARDIS" rather than something more appropriate for a celebration of himself, such as "the Great Associate Assembly" or "the Convergence of Infinity Knight Fanatics". With a dark look, the Inspector sighs and mutters that the real question isn't why someone named it that, but rather when someone named it that — so that he can find that in point in Time and correct that dreadful error in judgement! The Inspector then explains that he would have gladly brought an associate of his along to appear in the video greeting, but that the choices were slim, as Constable Reggie died in "that horrible blowfish accident" and the only other option, Jeffrey, is famously hated by the Inspector's human fans. "And remember… if there's Time, there's always room for one more! Arriba!" the Inspector finally shouts as he dashes off-screen. References * The Inspector is using an Optic Pocketknife with a transparent crystalline design, which lights up when he uses it. * The Inspector assumes that his adventures, including knowledge of Jeffrey and the Infinity Knights, are known on Earth. Continuity * The Inspector was indeed travelling with Constable Reggie until recently, as seen in TV: Biology 101, Inspector Spacetime Holiday Special, Conventions of Time and Space. The Eleventh Inspector is wearing the same coat he wore in those stories, as opposed to his later purple one shown in WC: Boyish the Extraordinary. Behind the scenes * Richey released another Inspector Spacetime video greeting in 2012, Video Greeting for Gallifrey One Inspector Spacetime Panel. Category:TV stories Category:Live-action stories Category:2011 releases Category:Written by Travis Richey Category:Directed by Travis Richey Category:Video Greetings Category:Eleventh Inspector stories Category:Blorgon stories